warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hallo, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kannst du eine Nachricht hinterlassen oder dich an mich wenden, falls du eine Frage zum Wiki hast. Aber bitte beachtet: Fragen zum Thema, wann neue Vorlagen erscheinen, werden ignoriert! 20:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Archiv 1 Bramblestars Storm Woher weißst du denn schon so viel über das Buch? Hast du es schon irgendwo eher bekommen? Ich bin nur schon ganz scharf auf das buch^^; 18:37, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Character art Bewertung Müssen wir ein Character art eigentlich immer wieder mit "Dafür" bewerten wenn es nochmal eine änderung durch gemacht hat? 20:29, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Dürfen wir Stammbäume erstellen die noch fehlen? 09:09, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tautropfen! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich meine Katze Nachtgeflüster malen kannst( Vorlage ausmalen, shaden,...). Mein Computer spinnt und ich kann nicht malen. Es wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus. Das Aussehen der Katze steht auf meiner Seite. 19:53, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wichtig! In dem Buch der Geheime Blick steht doch das Graustreif stumpfes Fell hat? Es wird beschrieben als es zur Entscheidung kommt wer nun Zweiter Anführer wird, Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle. Ich habe bei Graustreif jetzt eingetragen das er stumpfes Fell hat, weiß aber nicht wie man Referenzen einfügt! Kannst du mir erklären wie das geht? Das wäre nett! 06:39, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, stimmt :( Ich möchte gerne etwas finden was zur Beschreibung passt, finde meistens aber nichts :( Die anderen Benutzer finden alles vor mir! 11:35, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Antw: Gefährten Contest Hi Tau, tut mir Leid für die späte Antwort, ich habe erst vorhin gemerkt das ich eine Nachricht auf meiner Diski erhalten habe, und bin nebenbei noch ein bisschen gestresst. Hier ist die nächste Gruppe: Gruppe 5: Vipernzahn - Frischbrise Mausefell - Langschweif Graustreif - Millie Farnpelz - Ampferschweif Ziegensturm - Blattstern Krähenfeder - Blattsee Flammenschweif (Diskussion) 21:16, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich... Ich bin täglich im Wiki und wollte fragen... ob ich zum Chat - Moderator werden kann, gleich? 14:41, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Naja Weil ich jeden Tag im Chat bin, und weil ich versuche fair zu handeln. 15:39, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen. Ich habe gesehen das du einige Viedeos hochgeladen hast und wollte Fragen wie das geht. Wenn du antwortest wäre ich dir echt dankbar! Krallenclan Bearbeitung Hey Tau, kurze Frage, why hast du meine Bearbeitung bei Silberfluss rückgängig gemacht, das Zitat war da doppelt und ist da jetzt wieder zweimal! Lg 16:45, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Character Art Disskussionsseite Hallo^^ Koralle und ich würden gerne wissen, wann die CA-Seite wieder geleert wird. Lg, [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 10:39, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Programm Hi Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen was du für ein programm benutzt, ich benutze gimp aber bei dir sind die konturen viel stärker und die muster sind viel feiner! Wenn du antwortest würde mich das freuen! Bye Krallenclan (Diskussion) 16:13, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Könntest du bitte, alle meine Beiträge auf der Diskussions Charakter Artseite löschen? Danke! LG Heidi 09:51, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Ich meine damit meine Bilder auf der Seite :-) Meine Bilder kriege ich einfach nicht gut genug hin ^^ 07:23, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zu Re Beim nächstem Mal, werde ich versuchen den Tipps zu folgen. 17:11, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Tau,ich hab eine Frage, ich habe gesehn das die Codes der Signaturen wirklich echt schlimm sind (meine gehört dazu,ich weiß xD) und ich wollte mal fragen wie du das gemacht hast,weil deine ist ja auch was aufweniger aber wenn man bei die schaut steht da immer nur: Sig oder sowas,und bei mir erscheint immer der Code,wie kann man den denn ändern? Also das der so kurz wird? Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 07:36, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Achso okay :) Und wegen den Zitaten,Aki und Wind meinten letztes mal das die Zitate etwas über den Charakter aussagen sollen,deshalb hatte ich die entfehrnt (also die,die nichts aussagten). [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 20:23, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eher auf eigene Faust. Hast dus schon rückgängig gemacht? Sonst mach ich das jetzt,es war ja falsch xD [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 21:08, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ok iCH melde mich bei dir wenn ich eine Frage habe. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 17:38, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Benötigte CAs Hallo Tau :) ich melde mich mal aus der Versenkung wieder :D ich bin noch nicht sicher für wie lange ich wieder hier mitarbeiten werde aber ich versuche jetzt mal ein paar meiner CAs zu ergänzen etc. :) Naja jedenfalls habe ich mich deshalb mal auf der Seite für die benötigten CAs umgesehen und da sind mir zwei Sachen aufgefallen: Zum einen steht beim Charakter Karotte, dass ich von ihm die alt. Version machen müsste, was nicht stimmt denn ich habe ihn gar nicht gemacht ô.O wenn ich das richtig sehe ist er von Smaragdauge... und zum anderen steht bei Rotkehlchenflug, dass ich die Jungen- und Schülerversion machen müsste, allerdings bräuchte er entsprechende Unbekannt-Vorlagen... Nun ja also dann liebe Grüße 13:22, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Heyho ich bin's nochmal ;) ich wollte nur mal fragen ob du die Nachricht hier überlesen hast oder ob du es momentan mit gutem Grund ignorierst :D und nebenbei wollte ich fragen wann das CA mal bereinigt wird :) Sorry wenn ich nerve und GLG 13:44, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Gutiduti dankeeschöön und kein Problem dass du mich überlesen hast deswegen hab ich ja nachgefragt ;) 13:54, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey Tau (: kannst du bitte einmal dieses Bild löschen, da es dem englischen Wiki gehört und deshalb hier nich sein darf. Liebe Grüße, 16:11, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Taui,ich hab eine Frage und zwar wollte ich versuchen auf meiner Disc. die Nachichten in 2013 und 2014 zu Teilen. Es gibt ja bei den einzehlnen WaCa bücher immer diese Unterteilungen in Charakterliste,Kapitlenotiz und so weiter,ich wollte das gerne auch so machen aber dann halt nur mit 2013 und 2014. Ich habe mir den Code angesehn aber man muss ja dann alles von der ersten bis zur letzten Nachicht 2013 in einen "link" zusammen fassen und den dann da einfügen. Bzw. man braucht den link einer Seite und schreibt hinter den Strich,dass was man sehen soll. So und nun zur Frage,weißt du vllt wie ich das anstellen könnte? Hier ist mal der Code damit du weißt was ich meine: SeitenName|Das was man später sieht SeitenName|Das was man später sieht Vllt kannst du mir ja helfen c: Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 15:11, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auf die Seite muss ich dann die Nachichten einfügen oder? xD Achso und danke :3 [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 16:53, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Applefrost, Shyheart (der Name ist echt beleidigend, immerhin nicht Shyclaw, aber trotzdem?!) und ihr Geschwisterkind, dessen Name mir entfallen ist, in SB Du hast ma' wieder die Ehre, von Wind belästigt zu werden mit folgender Frage: Sollen alle drei Katzen jetzt schon einen Auftrittstext von SB im Artikel bekommen? Schließlich wird nur eine Tochter erwähnt (>>they ha da daughter and she had a son<< oder so...), man weiß also nicht, wer der drei Hübschen diese Tochter ist. Ist jetzt erwünscht, bei ihren SB-Auftritten überall "Nachwuchs X ist möglicherweise die Mutter von Muschelherz, die Ahornschatten gegenüber Streifenstern, wenn auch nicht namentlich, erwähnt." zu schreiben? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 09:41, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) CA ablehnen Hay Taui, ich hab eine Frage,und zwar wollte ich gerne alle meine CAs ablehnen lassen die bis jz im CA sind. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit mehr um sie regelmäßig zu überarbeiten :) Es würde mich freuen wenn das klappt, Benutzer:Smaragdbeer/Sig 15:42, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC)